Amanhã
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Eu sinto falta. De como as coisas eram. Minha mãe diz que as coisas acontecem por uma razão. Eu tento manter isso em mente. Então, eu só deixo meu corpo cair entre os deles, meu amante e meu melhor amigo, o gênio e o idiota. Ambos são idiotas, na verdade. Eu seguro as mãos deles e fecho meus olhos, só por um minuto.


**.**

**.**

**Amanhã**

**.**

**.**

"_Amanhã pode ser tarde demais,_

_Se ao menos você tivesse um pouco de fé_

_Tão jovem, tão orgulhoso, tão tolo."¹_

**.**

**.**

Eu sinto falta.

Do jeito que as coisas eram.

Minha mãe diz que as coisas acontecem por uma razão. Eu tento manter isso em mente.

Não é muito fácil.

Com doze anos, eu tinha essa grande paixonite, e chamar à atenção dele era a única coisa que importava.

Agora, chamar sua atenção também é muito importante. Desse jeito ele vai tentar me matar, ao invés de Naruto.

Naruto... Eu sei que ele se sente do mesmo jeito que eu.

Ele quer voltar para aquela época cheia de grandes sonhos e a esperança de um futuro maravilhoso. Ser Hokage, proteger seus amigos e ser amado pelas pessoas.

Ele, na verdade, conseguiu todas essas coisas, menos a primeira. Uma vez ele me disse que ser Hokage não importava nada se eu estivesse morta e Sasuke distante.

Eu acho que ele está destruindo sua vida por nós. Eu não quero isso. Ele que perdeu seus pais e que teve uma infância horrível. Ele continua tentando de novo, de novo e de novo... E ele não para e pensa nele mesmo, na sua felicidade, na sua casa, na sua glória, no seu futuro.

Talvez todos sejamos tolos.

Presos no passado e desejando que, dessa vez, as coisas sejam diferentes.

Elas nunca vão ser.

Eu não sei como chegamos aqui. Eu não sei mais quem eu sou.

Minhas mãos estão cobertas de sangue, meu sangue, o sangue de Naruto e Sasuke. Eu curo um e acerto o outro. Eu escolhi meu melhor amigo ao invés do único homem que amei.

Mas, hei, o mundo não gira ao meu redor.

Eu respiro fundo. Todo meu corpo dói. Se eu continuar aqui, deitada no chão, o bastardo vai achar que eu estou morta, e vai tomar alguma decisão muito estúpida.

Eu liberto o selo na minha testa. Eu sinto o doce calor tocando cada célula do meu ser. Perco cinco anos de vida fazendo isso. Eu realmente não me importo. O que a vida é se você não der tudo o que tem para proteger aqueles que ama?

E eu amo Naruto com tudo que eu tenho. Ele é meu parceiro, meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Toda a esperança desse mundo amaldiçoado está nos ombros dele. O homem que pode transformar sonhos em realidade.

_O filho do Yodaime._

_O receptáculo do demônio._

_O futuro Hokage._

_O escolhido._

Eu sou uma garota muito idiota, ou mulher, desde que eu tenho vinte anos agora. Eu levanto com um gosto metálico na boca. Eu olho para o amor da minha vida e começo a correr. Ele pode me ver. Seus olhos estão uma merda. Ele olha como um gato, incapaz de ver os detalhes, só o todo. Um som, um tipo de gargalhada sai da minha garganta. Que irônico. Sasuke nunca vai ver o todo. Ele só vê a si mesmo, o que ele quer, o que ele acha, o que é melhor para ele.

Como eu posso estar apaixonada por tamanho imbecil?

Eu não sei.

O desgraçado vai morrer hoje, de um jeito ou de outro. Pelas minhas mãos ou pelas de Naruto.

A verdade é: eles não estão olhando para mim. Eles acham que essa é a luta _deles_. Mas não é. Eu estava do lado deles desde o começo. Eu era uma parte do Time Sete, do mesmo jeito que eles eram. Eu não preciso mais ser protegida. Eu posso ser uma ameaça do mesmo jeito que o vingador Uchiha. Eu também fui treinada por um Sannin. Eu posso quebrar esse país em dois se eu quiser. Um soco com força total, e puff, os dois estão mortos.

Haruno Sakura não é mais fraca. Eu vou fazê-los se lembrarem disso.

Hinata está em algum lugar próximo. Eu posso sentir a assinatura do seu chakra. Ela estava feriada antes da luta começar. Nós voltávamos de uma missão e Sasuke apareceu vindo de lugar nenhum. Eu a curei, horas atrás, ela quebrou o fêmur em três partes, o osso está bem, no entanto, se ela usar a perna direita tudo vai se partir de novo.

Eu pego Naruto pela camiseta meio segundo antes de Sasuke acertá-lo no coração. Eles estão sangrando como o inferno. Nesse momento eu vejo o teto de um hospital, dois garotos correndo com relâmpago e puro chakra, mirando o coração do melhor amigo, um do outro.

Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça, de novo não. Eu não sou idiota o suficiente para ficar no centro, esperando para ter dois buracos no meu peito. Dessa vez eu os seguro pelo pulso e os quebro. Eu escuto maldições. Não ligo. Eles agem como crianças.

Como se caso matassem um ao outro, tudo ficaria bem.

As coisas nunca vão ficar _bem._

Não para nós, ninjas.

Nós vivemos em um mundo de guerra. Por mais que desejemos paz, a guerra sempre, sempre volta.

Minha mãe diz que as coisas acontecem por uma razão. Quando eu toco neles, envio um pulso de chakra para o seu sistema nervoso central. Eles não podem se mover. Idiotas.

_Quem inferno é a fraca agora?_ Uma voz grita na minha cabeça, uma voz que eu não escuto desde os treze anos.

Ela está de volta, então eu estou de volta com força total.

Eu sei que Sasuke vai tentar usar o chidori, ou seu sharingan em mim. Ele não pode. Eu bloqueei todo seu chakra, então, é, nada de sharingan, nada de chidori e nenhum maldito bushing no jutsu.

Mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa quando eu contar para ela.

Minha respiração está pesada. E eles só me encaram, como estatuas incapazes de se mover.

- Vocês são idiotas. – Eu digo para eles.

- Sakura-chan...

- Sakura.

- Eu sei que eu sou demais. E vocês são otários. – Minha voz é calma, e não tem nenhum pouco de humor nela.

Eu penso em falar todo o discurso que eu tenho planejado desde a primeira luta entre eles. Aquele com todo o blablabla sobre amizade, e amar um ao outro. Eu não digo merda nenhuma. Nós somos adultos, pelo amor de Deus!

Então eu só deixo meu corpo cair, entre os deles, meu amante e meu melhor amigo, o gênio e o idiota.

Os dois são idiotas, na verdade.

Eu seguro suas mãos e deixo que meus olhos se fechem só por um minuto.

Sasuke podia voltar para casa se ele quisesse. Ele matou Orochimaru, Deidara e Itachi. Ele teve um grande papel na queda de Madara. Eu sei a verdade sobre o massacre do seu clã e sobre seu irmão. Ele poderia ser um herói se desejasse. Mas não é isso que ele quer. Ele está perdido no passado e é responsabilidade tanto de Naruto quanto minha, fazer com que ele seja ele mesmo de novo.

- Você é má, Sakura-chan.

- Você não deveria ter interferido. – Sasuke diz.

- Cala a boca. – A mão de Sasuke é muito fria, e a de Naruto muito quente, dois mundos opostos. – Vocês roubaram toda a diversão. Fiquei com inveja.

- Você não é normal.

Eu seguro a mão de Sasuke um pouco forte demais. Ele grunhe de dor, mas eu não ligo. Nós somos iguais agora, e ele vai ter o mesmo tratamento que Naruto.

Idiotas.

Malditos idiotas.

- Normal meio que não existe, sabe. Todo mundo é louco de vez em quando, é um "estado do ser". Às vezes nós enlouquecemos por causa de estresse, de um trauma ou por ter idiotas ao nosso redor. Eu acho que eu sofro do último caso.

Eu sei que eu estou divagando. Eu perdi muito chakra curando Hinata, e tomando conta desses cretinos, então eu estou mais pateta do que nunca, mais delirante do que a shishou quando bebe e começa a rir sem motivo.

- Nerd. – Naruto murmurou sobre sua respiração.

Dessa vez eu aperto a mão _dele_ com muita força.

Eu olho o Sasuke. Ele está encarando o céu. É uma noite cheia de estrelas, porque estamos muito distantes da civilização. Ele está lindo como sempre, talvez mais. Eu posso ver seus olhos negros esperando por alguma coisa.

- Você vai voltar para casa? – Eu pergunto.

Quando suas íris negras se focam nas minhas verdes, tudo para. Eu não posso escutar os barulhos da noite, as corujas, os vagalumes, até mesmo nossas respirações. O único som é o do meu coração batendo muito forte. Oh, eu amo tanto ele. Como isso é possível? Oito anos separados, com o único contato entre nós sendo durante lutas e eu estou tão apaixonada por ele quanto quando eu tinha doze anos.

Mais.

Muito, muito mais.

Ele só me encara, com olhos vazios. Eu quero alguma coisa ali, só não quero ódio, ou esse nada que eu estou vendo.

- Sasuke-kun... – Eu chamo.

Naruto, como sempre, estraga o momento.

- Cadê a Hinata-chan?

- Aqui. – Ela diz de algum lugar muito perto da gente. Antes que eu possa pensar sobre isso, ela está na nossa frente. Ela sorri para Naruto, e se ajoelha ao lado dele.

Como eles são fofos. Ele solta a minha mão e segura o rosto dela, ela está muito perto dele e agora eles estão se beijando. Como a melhor amiga que eu sou, eu preciso dizer alguma coisa.

- Tem outras pessoas aqui, gente! Vão para um quarto.

Eles ficam muito, muito vermelhos. Eu vou contar isso para os filhos deles no futuro. Algo como: Tia Sakura aqui lembra quando a mamãe de vocês ficava da cor de um tomate toda vez que o papai de vocês olhava para ela. Eu sempre soube que eles acabariam juntos.

Eu disse antes que estava delirante? Eu acho que eu estou agora, porque quando eu encaro Sasuke, ele está sorrindo para mim. Eu me viro de lado, e escoro minha cabeça no ombro dele. Talvez ele saiba que eu ainda o amo, não importa o que. Nós estamos quites, desde que eu tentei matá-lo e ele tentou me matar. Não é muito são, mas nós nunca fomos sãos, fomos?

- Vem para casa, Sasuke-kun. – Eu imploro, e quando minha visão se torna um borrão de lágrimas, a mão dele está lá, misturando a água salgada com o sangue metálico.

- Eu estou em casa, Sakura. – Eu acho que ele diz.

Minha mente está muito distante. Eu sorrio, de qualquer jeito, e beijo sua bochecha. Quando o mundo real começa a ser substituído pelo mundo dos sonhos eu sinto uma pequena pressão nos meus lábios, alguma coisa macia e certa. De novo, eu não sei se meus desejos estão me enganado. Eu miro entre os cílios e vejo o rosto dele muito perto.

Eu sei que nós somos muito jovens, muito orgulhosos e muito estúpidos.

Não me importo.

Antes que o sono me abrace, eu escuto a voz da minha mãe.

"_Amanhã pode ser ótimo, se você tiver só um pouco de fé."_

Eu tenho fé.

Eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Sasuke está de volta. Time Sete está completo de novo. E ele está comigo.

A vida não poderia ser melhor.

Fim.

* * *

**N/a:**

¹Tomorrow – The Cranberries

Olá, chicas! Como vocês estão? Uma one-shot para animar o dia. Espero que tenham gostado. Se vocês nunca escutaram essa música, é uma boa dica, ela é linda.

Review, por favor?

Beijões

Sami


End file.
